The Dream That Came True
by writingismylife0101
Summary: Riley has a nightmare that comes true. One day, Riley goes missing. What happens when Lucas finds her. Read to Find Out
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Ever since Riley and Lucas got together, they've been spending less time with Maya and Farkle. What happens when Riley goes missing? What will Lucas do when he finds her? Please read. This is going to be another sequel to Our Life is Just Beginning.

"Same time and same day?" asked Riley.

"Yep," said Lucas. They were making plans to go on the date that they had planned before Riley had fainted.

Topanga pulled into the parking complex, and they all piled out of the car. Lucas escorted Riley to her apartment and walked her in.

"Lucas," said Topanga, "would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Sure," said Lucas.

"Hey mom, what time will daddy and Auggie be home?" Riley asked.

"They should be home in two hours," said Topanga, who was working on making dinner for seven, including Maya and Farkle.

"May I rent a movie to watch?" asked Riley.

"Yeah, sure honey. Go ahead," said Topanga.

Riley picked _If I Stay_. Lucas had heard about that movie, but he didn't know he would get to watch it with his girlfriend. When the car crashed, Riley grimaced and held on to Lucas like her life depended on it. Riley picked this movie for a certain reason, but she wasn't about to let this moment go to waste. When the movie reached the part where Mia's boyfriend, Adam, gave her a bracelet, Riley started sniffling.

"What's wrong, Riles?" Lucas asked.

"This movie is so romantic. She plays the cello, and he plays the guitar. He goes and buys a bracelet that has both instruments on it and gives it to her. That's true love," said Riley.

"So, I guess you want something like that for your birthday?" asked Lucas.

"I want something that will symbolize our relationship. I don't want a big fancy gift. I want something simple and special," said Riley.

When the movie ended, Riley and Lucas got off the couch and stretched. When Cory and Auggie came in, they saw Riley.

"Riley!" exclaimed Auggie. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, just a few hours ago," said Riley.

"Dinner is served," said Topanga.

As if on cue, Farkle and Maya came in to see Riley sitting at the table.

"Riley!" they both shouted.

"Hey guys," Riley said. "How about you join us for dinner?"

"Yeah, sure," they both said.

After they finished eating, Riley and Maya helped Topanga clean up the kitchen. Farkle waited on Maya to finish so they could go to their apartments. When Maya finished, she and Farkle left the Matthews' apartment so they could head to their apartment building that was across the street.

"Well, I guess I'd better be heading back to my apartment," said Lucas.

"Okay, Mr. Friar, see you in class Monday," said Cory, not knowing he'd be seeing Lucas tomorrow.

"Okay, sir," said Lucas.

"I'm going to walk with Lucas down to his apartment," said Riley.

"Okay," said her parents.

Lucas and Riley made it to Lucas's apartment. Lucas grabbed Riley's small wrists and pulled her to him.

"You know you are special to me, right Riles?" said Lucas.

"Yes, because if I have you, I am happy," said Riley.

Lucas leaned down to kiss her. They kissed for about five minutes, and then parted.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, city girl," said Lucas with a wink.

"See you then," said Riley. Riley saw a strange man staring at her from a distance and immediately knocked on Lucas's door.

"Yes," Lucas said opening the door.

"Lucas, there was a strange man staring at me when you shut the door," said Riley.

"Riley, do you want me to call your dad to come down here, because that won't be a problem," said Lucas.

"Would you please call him?" asked Riley.

"Yes, now come inside," said Lucas. Lucas called Cory and told him what had happened. Cory came to the Friar's apartment door and knocked.

"Hey, Mr. Matthews," said Lucas.

"Where's Riley?" said Cory.

"Right here, Daddy," said Riley.

"You ready to go?" asked Cory.  
>"Yeah. Bye Lucas," said Riley.<p>

"Bye, Riley," Lucas said.

When Cory and Riley arrived at their apartment, Riley went to bed. That night, she had a terrible dream.

Riley's P.O.V

"Lucas," I cried out. I was alone in a dark room and I didn't know where I was or how I got there. All I know is that the room was dark, and I didn't like it. I kept calling Lucas's name, but nobody answered.

"Would you shut up already?" said a strange voice.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just shut up your crying and go back to sleep before I hurt you," said the man.

I shut up, in fear of what he would do if I kept talking. I woke up to see a strange man standing over me with a whip in one hand and a rope and a blindfold in the other hand.

"Wake up," he told me.

"I'm awake," I said. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders and carried me to a room that I didn't dare think about.

He threw me onto the bed and put the blindfold on me. I begged for him to stop. He slapped me and told me to shut up. I was scared of what he was going to do next.

End of Riley's P.O.V

Riley got out of bed and took a shower. She then went downstairs to eat breakfast. 6:30 was going to be a while away, so Riley just turned on the tv and watched some movies until it was 4:30. She just couldn't stop thinking of the dream that she had the night before.


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Sorry guys! I'm putting this story up for adoption! If you would like to adopt this story, please let me know! If this story is not adopted by the end of February, then I am going to delete unless someone can give me ideas. Just know I love you all and I will continue to write for you as long as you keep supporting me. My list of thanks goes to:

**Bethany Tucker**

**Cowgirlangel95**

**Cjgirl**

**Foxy redhead**

**TheOneWhoRisesUp**

**and many more!**

Thank you all for your love and support! Until next time, writingismylife0101!


End file.
